Hitherto one-component materials have been mainly used for an automotive adhesive because of complicated management. However, since it has taken at least one day until the adhesive is fully cured in case of using one-component type moisture-curing materials, technologies of two-component materials separated into a first component (main agent) and a second component (curing agent) have been proposed for the purpose of accelerating the curing (Patent Documents 1 to 3).
However, since it is necessary to avoid an addition of an excessive amount of a third component to the two-component material in order to maintain a structure of a cured product of a main agent as the purpose of accelerating the curing of the main agent which is also used as one-component material, a mixing ratio of the third component, that is, a curing agent component is low. In addition, when an amount of the curing agent component is large, it is impossible to maintain physical properties of the cured product of only the main agent. Therefore, in prior art, since there were problems of a process management such as weighting accuracy and difficulty of uniformly mixing because of very low ratio of the curing agent and there was a difference between physical properties of a cured product formed from the main agent alone and physical properties of a cured product formed from the main agent and the curing agent component when increasing an amount of the curing agent component, it was often difficult to use the main agent in the both cases of using as a one-component material and using as a main agent of a two-component material, and there was a problem that it does not function as the two component material for accelerating the curing thereof.
Therefore, two-component type urethane-based adhesives for an automobile which have a good productivity because of high curing rate; and which it is possible to satisfy required performances for an automotive adhesive without the second component (curing agent) have been required.